Digital Ashes
by Boyzilla
Summary: A variation of a certain timeline leads to a new one. While escaping from the Artemis Familia, Hakuno Kishinami summons two radically different Heroic Spirits, individuals with not-so-kind relations with the gods. However, her summoning of these Servants begins a series of dreadful events... Can Hakuno Kishinami keep herself and her Familia safe from the madness of the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : The first Mature Rated 'Digital Human' story in the series! Starting off the Special Chapter (After Chapter 24 in FanfictionNet's URL) in Digital/Lunar Hearth. This story features multi-crossover elements in that there are two Servants summoned from non-Fate and non-Danmachi universes, the very same as in the special. Two other Extraverse Servants will be summoned, up for suggestions on those. This chapter has some identical scenes to the special, but a large portion of it is entirely new.

WARNING! This story might contain 'dark' elements including: Insanity, Madness, Gore, Borderline Erotic Material, Murder, Alcohol, Abuse, and most importantly to all those obsessive fans… Character Development featuring mild morality and personality shifts.

 _A crooked branch hangs off the tree, she stands there with the decision to save it, but the Extra within the realm of gods finds herself chained by hands seeking to fulfill their own desires while breaking her own. Now, the Extra must push forward to save the branch from falling into the darkness while keeping her soul untainted._

* * *

 _Digital/Ashes_

Chapter 1: Chained Unto Me

Hakuno Kishinami, Victor of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, Owner of the Regalia, Digital Human… a fourteen-year-old magus girl that had been an artificial intelligence within an interior cyberworld created by a device billions of years old known as the Moon Cell Automaton. This young teenager has torn apart person after person through kill-or-be-killed Tournament all for the selfish desire to survive, a desire that fought and won against the dreams and wishes of one-hundred and twenty-four participants known as Masters.

A bloody deathmatch where friends murdered friends, lovers slew what who they loved, family struck against family.

Her aimless motive to survive, her abilities and skills, tempered and forged with each passing week had created a Master that stood above all the corpses that had entered the Core of the Reality-Shaping Observational Construct, the Moon Cell.

Still, at that end, all that had awaited was her imminent deletion… Her origins as a human AI that had miraculously gained self-awareness served as her doom inside the Core, recognized as but corrupted data, all that made Hakuno Kishinami would be erased.

But, she made a wish.

To experience a world of fantasy.

The events spiraled, spinning and churning, the straight path of a world filled with gods and their Familia had already broken apart into a different path upon the Inheritor of the Moon's appearance in Orario. The ticking gear peacefully went on its way, a Goddess of the Hearth granting asylum and Falna Blessing to Hakuno Kishinami.

Then the gear began to creak, its metallic shine breaking apart, showing the rust underneath as the moon lit up its faults. A distant star, devourer of civilizations, the piece known as Velber had given chase and split apart a Regalia into two, one in its possession, the other in the Digital Human's.

Now it twists and contorts the Dungeon, embedding its roots deep underground, seeking it to halt and disrupt the Moon Cell by controlling its Ruler… But, the lunar origins of the magus girl served to create problems…

They come.

Deities of different pantheons.

The eyes of the world cannot ignore the starlight that showing itself in the corner, it comes outward… But that light cast itself over the shadow to reveal the disgust.

Our story begins in a crucial moment, where a Greek Goddess, Artemis, kidnapped Hakuno Kishinami… In another timeline, a Lunar Hearth would burn brightly this moment into hope… But a Hearth also leaves behind Ashes...

* * *

 _ **External Threat to Designated Inheritor Detected.**_

The robotic voice went through the mind of a fourteen-year-old girl with pale skin, long wavy brown hair having a strand in front of each ear, her golden-brown mixed eyes staring downward as her legs and hands, body crawling on harsh marble flooring. The tannish-brown school uniform adorning her felt hot, sweat dripping from her pores which were sponged up by the black pantyhose coming up to her middle thighs, almost reaching the skirt of the academy outfit.

Hakuno Kishinami took quick, deep breaths, trying to inhale as much oxygen into her system while exhaling carbon dioxide. Her fingers trembled, attempting to futility grasp the flat surface of the ground, Hakuno's feet burned with a stinging sensation and her lungs felt like they were on fire from the intense running.

Her gaze settled on the Regalia attached to her right hand's finger, then shifted to the dormant Command Seals on her left hand.

There had to be a way to summon a Servant.

The Artemis Familia was right on her trail and they knew every nook and cranny of their own mansion. She could scarcely make her way through it, every hall seemed to lead to another and the doorways led to rooms marked as dead ends, as she was still a floor too high to even consider jumping through a window.

Not that it would help, getting injured by a reckless action such as glass from a broken panel would not help in escaping Artemis or her Familia members.

She forced herself back on her feet and sprinted around the corner.

"Gotcha!" A blue-haired girl exclaimed, only a few short years older than Hakuno, the Artemis Familia member grabbed the brown-headed teenager with forceful intention.

"Let go," Hakuno replied as she struggled against the young woman's grip, but she was fighting a losing battle. Her Hestia-given Falna, the Blessing of the Gods that improved their Child's Attributes, had never functioned correctly, preventing her from ever improving her physical abilities through that method.

So, she improvised.

 _Hakuno's magic circuits surged with magical energy, the brief image of an enflamed city torn by war served as her trigger, the only remnant of her original counterpart._

 _ **Awaiting Regalia Holder Input.**_

"Code Cast: Hack!" She shouted aloud, palming her palm against the woman's breast just as the digital magecraft fired off with a visible display of yellow electrical arcs and tiny floating square-shaped data particles

Her assailant coughed up blood in shock, drops paint upon Hakuno's cheeks as the magus escaped her temporarily stunned foe who collapsed to the ground. Hakuno Kishinami didn't wish to do harm, but her survival came before her fellows unless they were close to her, then Hakuno wouldn't put herself for them.

Weeks of the Holy Grail War served as lessons on that reality.

She wiped the blood from her face with the long sleeve of her uniform but didn't stop moving, always keep going, never go back.

 _To head back was to die._

The glistening moonlight shined through the window shills, a Full Moon that lit the halls, as if guided Hakuno Kishinami towards her required destination, strangely enough, it darkened behind her, leaving those giving chase to travel without light. Ironic, that the Familia of Artemis, a Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, had that very orbital body going against them.

She bashed through a double doorway, coming across a vast straight stairway that leads down to a circular marble decoration of a floor, but her attention focused to spot what seemed to be the exit way out of the mansion. The magus girl made hastily down the steps, but in her quickness she stumbled, it served as fortunate to avoid a few arrows that sailed over her from behind, however, the result had her falling painfully down the stairs to the ground level.

"Ack," Hakuno coughed out spit as her muscles screamed in agony. Her willpower and determined mind forced herself upright despite her body's screeching alarm for rest, adrenaline pumping through her nervous system to numb the sensation until a later time. "Almost out…" She trailed off as she stood up, wincing and grabbing her side, something must have been pulled or broken during the fall.

Another arrow flew and Hakuno leaned sideways, avoiding the shot and making her way towards the exit. Her free hand pushed against the doorway and with a heave, opened it wide to let the bright moonlight shine through and the scent of the forest fill her nostrils. She took step by step to the outside, her shoes tapping against the stone path.

She collapsed to her knees, Hakuno breathed heavily.

"Hakuno Kishinami, why do you flee from me?"

The Digital Human turned around, her fist clenched as she felt a sense of _wrong_ radiate off the figure that stood at the doorway. Her mind felt a compulsion and the wrongness vanished into fascination and comfort upon looking at the deity standing there, with snow-white huntress clothing marked with fur and leather and charcoal black hair-

 _Her magic circuits flared, coursing with magical energy that washed away her affliction._

There was no method out, she lacked any better magecraft spells, didn't have the physical abilities to fight, and even if Bell were here her fellow Familia member wouldn't be able to handle it. She needed a Servant, something able to _fight off_ a deity, if only for a moment enough to escape.

 _ **Input Received. Queuing Summon Matrix.**_

"You're…" Hakuno forced herself back on her feet, stepping warily away. "You are not my goddess, Hestia is," She stated.

"For now, indeed she is," Artemis didn't deny Hakuno's statement. "But there are methods to transfer a Falna Blessing between deities, I will have Hestia's cooperation once you've seen the benefits in joining my Familia."

Hakuno's expression turned into a scowl, causing Artemis to blink in surprise at its raw intensity. The magus girl spoke, "I refuse, let me leave."

"No, you will not!" Artemis shouted at her, "You're mine, you will be mine, you're so much tied to me unlike anything before and I will keep you at my side," Her expression dimmed down to a discomforting smile. "Oh, I will have you _at my side all the time._ "

The Digital Human didn't like that look at all. "I'm my own person, my choices are my own."

"Not in this world," The deity replied. "And not in a minute," She revealed an oddly shaped arrow, its tipped curved into a metaphysical heart piece.

Hakuno quickly raised her palm to use a Code Cast, but Artemis reacted with such haste it would be comparable to a Servant, the arrow released, and the young girl's sight could only watch it come right at her.

 _ **Summoning Matrix Activated.**_

A high-pitched sharp echoed, the sound of metal impacting against metal, Hakuno's eyes widened as a golden shield deflected away the incoming arrow, it was attached to large figure's whose ghostly skin gleamed in the nightly lunar light.

"Are you alright… Master?" It was a young masculine voice drew her attention away from the hulking figure. A slightly tannish-white skinned boy around her own age, garbed in dark gray leather, fur, and cloth garments stood next to her. A holster around his front carried a quiver attached on his back, likewise, there was a bow which's string wrapped over the boy. His hair had a dark brown hue, it was cut short, not even passing the ears, a concerned look decorated his face as he looked at her and Hakuno could spot a knife holstered in a waist holder.

What stood behind the boy, and therefore, before her, was the subject of Hakuno's shocked stupor as her attention returned that what rid the arrow.

It was a massive man with bulking muscle, his skin so exceedingly pale he looked like a ghost from a storybook, broken by red tattoo markings that trailed down the left-hand side of his back. He was bald, but Hakuno could see gray facial hair growing off from the sideburns and forming into a full beard. The hulking figure had a lone leather shoulder pad on his right that wrapped across his backside and the front, which left most of his upper body exposed. Finally, the man's lower body was covered by cloth and leather-skinned from an animal hide, cured and stitched into a belt, pants, and boots.

Also, cloth wrappings folded around his arms, with what looked to be iron chains fastened to them.

However, the most imposing part lay with the weaponry adorning this unknown figure. On the man's left was a golden shield that had recently dispersed Artemis' arrow away, while in his right hand firmly held a large well-crafted long axe that's steel glowed blue with mystical energy attached to a wooden pommel.

Then, twin blades crafted with hellish design, sharply contrasting the axe in every aspect, the metal looked cracked and worn, yet was woven together in a way that seemed impossible to create by mortal standards, attached to pommels that were intimately designed to improve the presence of the weapons, which the prior noted chains were attached too.

"Thank you," Hakuno responded to the boy's query. Her left hand stung with a burning feeling of pain right over the upper palm where the Command Seals reside, but she didn't see it to confirm the summoning of a Servant. The boy and man were both Heroic Spirits, her Servants, that had heeded her call.

"That's good," the boy said. "I'm… We're… Archer," He said. "Just call me Atreus, as for Father…"

"We'll have the discussion later," The hulking figure of the man stated, he had not changed his stance since the summoning, standing prepared against Artemis. At least, she knew this man to be the younger Servant's Father.

Hakuno Kishinami felt her magical reserves had plummeted to a low point, likely due to the summoning having consumed a significant portion of her od. She glanced towards Artemis, the mental compulsion from before hadn't returned when she did.

Artemis warily had her bow aimed at the man, an arrow already nocked in the string, "I do not know what spell brought you here, or who you are _man_ , but do not stand between myself and that girl."

"I'm not yours," Hakuno retorted.

"You should step away, Artemis," He spoke with a clear tone of suppressed anger, simmering just under the surface, this large man did not approve of the goddess' actions.

The Goddess of the Hunt frowned, her gaze settled on the newly arrived Servant, "You hold an air of familiarity, perhaps some forgotten aspect of my pantheon, but that will not aid you in dissuading my choice," She pulled on the bowstring. "Hakuno Kishinami belongs to me."

Atreus argued, "We can't do that, she doesn't want to be with you."

"Stand back, boy," His Father responded, the man's gaze turned to Artemis. "You do not want this, this desire, it will consume you and her until there is nothing."

"I do not have to believe the words of a man," Artemis refuted. "I will obtain what I wish!" She released a volley of arrows.

"Atreus, watch around you!" The Father Heroic Spirit roared as he brought his shield forward, defending against the attack easily and with a heave of his right arm threw the axe at Artemis. The goddess dodged the incoming weapon which whisked past her with a trail of frost behind it.

The man charged at her with his right hand raised and Hakuno noted the thrown weapon hastily switch direction back towards him like a returning weapon, Artemis must have heard the approaching axe as she made a sharp turn that saved her at the last second. He grabbed his weapon with both hands, the shield from earlier folding together into a gadget on his left arm and the Servant heaved the axe horizontally with great strength.

Artemis bent backward and the axe sailed over her, she backpedaled and nearly kicked the Heroic Spirit by the neck, but he avoided it narrowly. He continued with his assault by swinging his weapon in multiple angles, but the goddess was quick on her feet and had reflexes that matched her opponent's sheer strength.

"Hakuno, move!" Atreus pushed Hakuno towards the forest, knocking her out of the stupor from watching the Servant's Father.

She noticed what he meant, the other Familia Members of Artemis were starting to encircle them. If they were successful, then Hakuno and her Servants wouldn't be able to escape until all enemies were defeated. Which could lead to injuries as the battle continued on, and with her current od reserves, she wouldn't last in a prolonged battle.

Archer had the right idea, retreat and fight another day.

An arrow flew and Atreus dodge rolled out of the way by instinct, it hit the rock right at Hakuno's feet. She turned to see Archer already equip his bow and arrow for combat, releasing a string and sending his own ammunition soaring with astounding precision and speed, the arrowhead piercing into one of the girl's shoulder and the kinetic force behind it made her lose her footing, falling on her backside.

Hakuno Kishinami ran for the treeline, ignoring the pain that coursed through her body from earlier incidents, she stopped abruptly upon reaching it and glanced back to see her Servants. Atreus avoided arrows with experienced ease, untouched on the battlefield, while also replying to many attacks with his own which a majority hit their marks with crippling accuracy… Preventing the Familia Members from further attacking, not killing them.

His Father, on the other hand, fought with a ferociousness and wisdom carved from someone with years upon years in combat. A restrained anger, but it served as a tool to control his swings and allow him moments to plan and enact accordingly.

As someone who's seen many Heroic Spirits over the course of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, Hakuno Kishinami could identify such traits.

Then, his fist slammed into the side of the mansion, it went through the wall as if it wasn't even there. He grabbed the pillar with both hands and tore it from its foundation, then proceeded to swing it like a bat. The scope of the attack prevented Artemis from weaving her way out of it, striking her dead on and sending her flying into the building.

"He's strong…" Hakuno trailed off in amazement, it was always impressive to see the capabilities of Heroic Spirits.

He discarded the pillar and retrieved his axe with a wave of his hand, it returned to him from being embedded in nearby tree trunk like a boomerang, the weapon's pommel coming back to his hand. The man then burst into to a sprint towards Archer's direction, his hands grabbed the duel blades on his back, they wreathed with crimson flames at his touch, ready to do their wielder's bidding. He spun one of the blades with its iron chain and thrust it forward in time it to pierce and hook a girl who had come up towards Atreus, she screamed in pain as she was pulled towards him, her hands went to separate the blade from her abdomen but only served to bloody them. He took back his blade from her body and punched her across the chest, sending the young woman hurling to the ground with a solid thud, unconscious in an instant.

The rest of the Artemis Familia paused their attacks right then and there as if shocked by the brutality, allowing Atreus and his Father to escape towards Hakuno without worry of attack. Hakuno Kishinami started to jog towards the forest, but then the man lifted her up as he rushed next to her and proceeded to carry her deeper into the forest with Archer right behind them.

Hakuno ideally wondered about him, she never had a father figure before, Dan Blackmore was more of a grandfather-like individual than a father. Though, perhaps her Servant's name was actually the word Father in the first place?

Time seemed to crawl at a slow pace, a quiet serenity only interrupted by the wind and the rustling of leaves blown by the breeze, they had been retreating for what seemed to be twenty minutes now.

"S-stop," Hakuno said, wanting to a halt, her dd reserves were strained, the summoning of the duo had taken a significant amount of magical energy. She needed to rest, and rushing headlong into the forest in the Servant's hold, while having escaped Artemis and her Familia, did nothing to aid her now new pressing concern.

"Father," Archer spoke, and the man stopped and placed her on a nearby fallen log, his grizzly face looking down on Hakuno, eyes examining her for a brief moment before deciding to observe the surroundings.

The girl looked to them while she rested and tilted her head in confusion, "What about my Familia's home?" Hakuno questioned. "We can head there."

"They will expect us there," The man replied.

Archer walked up to her, "We're at the outskirts of Orario," He said. "The… Moon Cell…?" He questioned the term. "It provided some information, if we can go deeper into the woods we'll come across a place that the Artemis Familia doesn't know."

"Monsters?" The magus girl asked.

"We can handle them," Archer replied, he then smiled. "Never had much time for an introduction, I'm Archer, my True Name is Atreus, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled back, "I'm Hakuno Kishinami," The magus girl said and looked towards the older Servant. "...And?" She questioned.

"You will refer to me as Kratos," His tone of voice had a feeling in it, one she thought felt like he'd experienced a brief moment of memory from her reference to him.

She didn't wish to get on his bad side, even if he was her Servant.

"Alright," Hakuno said. "Kratos… Are you my Servant too?"

"It is what I am, but not who I will be," Kratos spoke.

He clearly didn't appreciate the word 'Servant'.

"Sorry, didn't mean any offense," Hakuno apologized, Kratos grunted in a nonchalant response. She continued, "Are you and Atreus a Heroic Spirit contracted with me?" She rephrased it.

Atreus responded, "I was the one who answered the summon," He said. "But Father arrived as well, we journey together and made our legend together."

"No," Kratos said. "It is not our legend, it is yours," He spoke to Atreus. "But I will be with you to its end. This is just another part of it."

"So you're both… Archer?" Hakuno questioned in confusion. "Or do you mean, Atreus, you are Archer, and Kratos is apart of your legend?"

"I think so," Atreus said, "Yeah, you might be right, Hakuno."

"Enough talk, you've rested enough," Kratos stood up, "Get up, we will not linger in one place too long." He shifted his weight, taking a step away and turning to begin traveling once more, the small echo of the chains chiming with his sharp movements.

Hakuno Kishinami took a deep breath, they'd only rested for a few short minutes. Her od reserves were low, but as long as she didn't have to use any Code Casts in excess, she should be alright until they find a suitable place to rest. Though, as Heroic Spirits, Archer, and by proxy, Kratos, didn't need to sustain themselves with nourishment, only Hakuno's magical energy.

But that served as a double-edged sword as Hakuno noted that her magical energy was not recovering at its previous rate, likely because a portion of it was constantly drained to supply the Servants. It was still slowly doing so, but it was minuscule and would require a lengthy amount of time without sleeping or eating.

If she slept, then her od would likely reach it's filled state. The magus was more tired than anything right now but would restrain herself from slumbering until they reached a safe haven or her Familia's home.

Still… Why was it so dangerous to return to Hestia and Bell?

Actually… Now that she thought about it, her Familia's home didn't have the same security measures as the Private Room back in the Moon Cell. So it could be attacked and destroyed by the Artemis Familia…

She hoped Hestia and Bell would be alright.

Atreus went up ahead of both Kratos and Hakuno, scouting a bit more with his bow gripped in both hands, no longer tied over his body. The young Servant took an abrupt stop before a river that winded deeper into the forest. Arteus glance around, before he pointed toward something, "Over here! There's an old rowboat"

"Is it water worthy?" Kratos questioned.

"Looks alright," The boy answered, "Big enough for all three of us, but I don't see a paddle."

Kratos reached his arms up to a large tree branch and snapped it off with little effort, then took his axe and cut it at certain places, creating a makeshift wooden paddle before sheathing the weapon on his back. The large Heroic Spirit carried it to a worn row boat which he glanced over for a moment before tossing the paddle in it and placing to hands on the boat's end, then pushing it into the riverside and heaving his body on it.

Atreus jumped in the boat without a word, like it was a natural occurrence, the rowboat shifted but remained floating on the surface.

The warrior looked to Hakuno, "Get in, girl."

She didn't jump on to the boat, instead, taking a large step over to it, her balance was good and she sat next to Atreus, who was across from his Father. Kratos took the makeshift paddle and pushed the entire rowboat away from the water's edge and onto the river's stream.

* * *

Anger… Denial… Frustration… These were emotions that the Goddess of the Hunt and Moon, Artemis, experienced in near unison after her complete humiliation at the hands of that male brute. Her mortal body was sore from the sheer strength behind those hits and if it wasn't for the laws placed upon the restriction of using one's divinity, she would have cast it upon Hakuno Kishinami so that the girl couldn't have possibly resisted her allure, and have the strength needed to destroy that pale ghost of a man.

Admittedly, Artemis had been underprepared for such a fierce battle. The two males had appeared out of nowhere in a display of light, but the brief vision showing a _massive, floating cube over a lunar chimeric sea filled with ruins_ had spoken volumes that Hakuno was responsible for the act.

It had been a challenge… The _Inheritor of the Moon_ would not be so easily taken… No, there will be a hunt for her soul.

But, for now, Artemis would nurse her Children's' injuries, the brute and his brat had harmed her girls, especially one of her eldest whose abdomen had been pierced and burned by those oddly familiar blades. She had yet even begun on why the weapons reminded her of her own pantheon, but they were still in the hands of that muscle-headed berserker.

"Lady Artemis," Her currently youngest member, Lia, spoke up, her shoulder bandaged and the wound treated from the arrow that had struck her during the battle. "Perhaps Hakuno really doesn't want to join…?"

"Do not think of such, Lia," Artemis replied sweetly. "Your upcoming little sister is just chained by those evil males, just like many of our Familia."

Lia nodded, "Men are really awful."

"Indeed, we'll have to tell Hakuno about it…" Artemis trailed off. "I believe I should write a letter to my dear Orion for some help."

"But she currently- I'm sorry, he's currently busy on that hunting trip you tasked her- him," Lia had to correct herself a few times, but it wasn't because she was mistaken.

Orion was a girl… But was Artemis' lover as well, and the Goddess addressed Orion in a masculine matter per Orion's request. It served to keep Orion's gender identity a secret as well.

"I'm sure he will be more than willing to put it on hold to help us… Persuade the Hestia Familia," Artemis smiled, but the gleam in her eye spoke of measures, not unlike her brother… Apollo.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami found the boat ride to be very quiet, Atreus rarely spoke as he was busy filtering through the information likely granted to him by Moon Cell and Kratos didn't say much unless it was necessary. In fact, the warrior ignored Hakuno for the most part, but took an occasional glance away from Atreus and the river towards her, as if checking to make sure she remained on the boat. Not that The magus minded Kratos' silence, as she herself wasn't much of a conversationalist, though that was partly due to her lack of interacting with people than any desire to be left alone.

The Digital Human checked her left hand where her Command Seals, carrying three powerful Command Spells, lay. Hakuno thought she had consumed at least two in the Holy Grail War, but apparently, on her resummoning of a Servant, they had been replenished entirely.

Absently, Hakuno wondered if Command Spells would even work on Kratos, the warrior could be considered an aspect of Archer's legend and as such was tied to Atreus and not Hakuno, who Atreus was contracted with. But, it would likely function identically, not that she would ever use a Command Spell forcefully on her Servant or his Father.

The boat shook as Kratos used his strength to paddle into a natural docking location along the shoreline, the waterborne vehicle sliding onto a dirt ramp. He stood up, along with Atreus, and immediately left the boat, prompting Hakuno to follow suite as to not be left behind or scolded by Kratos.

He can be a bit scary, if by his sheer presence rather than killing intent like a Berserker.

But, any more thoughts were disrupted by the appearance of hostile predators.

"Wolves!" Atreus shouted in alarm, "Never seen wolves like that before," He commented afterward.

Hakuno Kishinami stood safely behind Kratos and Atreus, the animal group before them were indeed wolves, but of a strange sort. Likely they were actually monsters deriving from the Dungeon's creations but had populated the wilderness before Orario's construction. They had all the properties of wolves but stood one-hundred and twenty centimeters tall, nearly as large as an adult human, and certainly taller than herself. Also, bony protrusions like spikes came off their back shoulders and upper knees, there were about half a dozen of the creatures in total.

 _Her magic circuits flared with what little spare od reserves remained._

"Prepare yourself!" Kratos spoke as he drew forth his axe, blue runes glowed on the metal that encased the weapon's blade with ice.

"Nista!" Archer spoke an unknown language as an arrow flew from Atreus' bow, impacting against a wolf which was stunned as the arrowhead embedded into the hide.

Another wolf charged at Kratos recklessly, but the warrior's shield unfolded from its sheathed form and bashed the monster, disrupting its momentum and allowing Kratos to swing his axe, slicing through skin and flesh. He swung again in the opposite direction causing more damage by following through with a brief spin, both hands now gripped to the weapon as he completed his move striking down with a vertical finisher.

The oversized wolf's head was encased in ice before it was crushed to the ground and split into two, afterward its entire body burst apart into purple flakes and particles.

Hakuno had a doubt on whether or not they needed her help with this fight at all.

"Take this!" Atreus kicked the same wolf's jaw that he sniped earlier, leaped into the air and fired an arrow into the wolf's backside. The young Archer Servant landed on the other side, where he released a volley which pierced the monster's skin multiple times before it faded away into violet particles.

"Left side, girl!" Kratos called out as he threw his axe at another wolf, its entire body was frozen as an icicle.

She had been ready, battle experience gained from the Holy Grail War served as a preventative measure from being stuck in a stupor at her Servants' actions.

"Code Cast: Hack!" Hakuno shouted while having directed the spell towards a monster that tried to flank Atreus, causing it to buckle forward and skid along the ground with a whimper, entire body crackling with yellow digital electric arcs.

"Thanks, Hakuno!" Atreus said, charging at the wolf with a knife and leaping on its back, using the bony protrusions as leverage to balance himself and stab the skull with a well-crafted knife, killing it.

Kratos had already eliminated the wolf he threw the axe at, shattering the body with brute strength while it was frozen with a mighty kick. He recalled his axe to his hand as he took a sharp forty degrees turn and heaved it at another target, freezing the wolf in place. But he didn't rush in, rather drew forth the twin blades wreathed in flames and dropped them lower with the chains before thrusting them upward in a slicing movement, which severed a monster canine that had attempted to pounce him from above in two.

The warrior then spun one blade with its chain and then threw it at the final, frozen wolf, impaling it and bringing it over where he used the other blade to dissect its inner organs out through the torso, but a second after it vanished into particles, having taken to much damage.

He replaced the blades to his back and recalled the axe, doing the same.

"That was brutal…" Hakuno said; while Hakuno had seen acts of brutality in the Holy Grail War, it wasn't the same gore against _enemy programs_ like with the monsters of this world, quite a stunning experience, but she wouldn't be in shock from something like this.

 _It still pales in comparison to what some of those enemy Heroic Spirits did._

Though this hardly the last time she would see something like this here, Kratos had done something similar to one of the Artemis Familia members earlier, though not as severe.

Hakuno Kishinami glanced around, just ahead she spotted a wooden cabin. While not well-kept, it wasn't as run down as she expected, so it could serve as a temporary resting place.

 _She was very tired_.

"Can we rest here?" Hakuno questioned, it was best to ask her Servant… Servants…? It was still a confusing subject on how to address Kratos as a Servant or not, he admitted being one, but denied it at the same time.

"Hm," Kratos looked around, possibly inspecting the region. "Very well."

"I'm sure he'll stay up, I can too!" Atreus said. "I guess that's a benefit for being a Heroic Spirit now," It was looking more and more like this was the first time Atreus had ever been a Heroic Spirit.

Not that Hakuno minded in the least.

She walked forward and opened the cabin door, examining the interior decoration, whoever had been here before didn't bother taking their belongings or packing up their decorations. The place was dusty, dirty, and likely had a few bugs, but it wasn't too far off from the church floor conditions of the Hestia Familia's home.

It would take a bit of time, but she could crudely clean the place well enough to sleep in… But, she wasn't Caster and didn't have much experience in clean duty.

 _Her head hurt as the image of a fox girl smiled brightly at her._

"I'll help you out," Atreus offered, stepping inside to get to work.

"Thanks," Hakuno replied and began by grabbing a broom.

Huh… Wonder why Archer carried that small notebook around...

* * *

 **Atreus's Journal Entries**

 **Hakuno Kishinami** \- _She is our 'Master', or at least that's what the Moon Cell told us. Apparently, she's something called a Digital Human and became the Moon Cell's Ruler after winning the Holy Grail War, so doesn't that make her a queen? Hakuno doesn't seem to act like a queen, she actually is very quiet and respectful, not like any of the rulers where we come from. Father doesn't seem to mind her too much, I think he's reminded of something when he looks at her, maybe mother? But I can't see why._

 _ **Moon Cell**_ _\- It's full name is 'Moon Cell Automaton' but that's too much of a mouthful. All I know so far is that it's an incredibly powerful device that's older than even the Earth and all the gods! It sees everything and records them, even better than Mimir! Somehow, though, it decided it needed a Ruler and Hakuno was chosen… Perhaps I can find out more about it from her later?_

 **Code Casts** \- _A special type of magic, or magecraft, that Hakuno uses. I don't know much about it, but Hakuno seems to be proficient in its use. I wonder how it compares to what Freya can do?_

 **Artemis** _\- She's a goddess that wanted Hakuno for herself and likely for bad reasons. She seemed to want to influence our 'Master' with magic, but Hakuno resisted it. Artemis is probably after us because we rescued Hakuno. Hopefully, we can avoid fighting her._

 **Dire Wolf** _\- These are unique looking wolves and quite impressive, but I also know they aren't actually real wolves, but monsters born from the 'Dungeon'. They like to flank and pounce, but Father and I have plenty of experience in dealing with that._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** : Another chapter, another path into the chaos of Hakuno's decisions. I've made the decision, if you don't already know from the previous chapter, Atreus is an Archer Servant, Kratos is a part of Atreus' legend. Think like Fate/Grand Order's Annie and Mary. They are both considered a 'Single' Heroic Spirit. On that note, Hakuno Kishinami will have two additional Servants to summon, just like all other Digital Human stories. One will be from the Extraverse, and unlike the others, the other will be an FGO Servant! What Heroic Spirits they are is up for suggestion.

Note: I will not take any FGO Servants suggestions currently not within the NA Release… Save for slight possibly of Freya, because that would be hilarious. Still, a decision has not been made.

 **Dxhologram** : BOY! GIRL!

 **Deep Sea Diver Man** : Only partially, most of the first chapter is rewritten!

 **ToonyTwilight** : Thank you!

 **Student** : Plenty of good suggestions, there are many Servants that would do well in this setting, Hakuno will likely need to do some careful planning.

 **KiroZen:** And Atreus! Can't forget about Kratos' BOI.

 **Zombie Eye** : I also look forward to it! In time!

 **Starlight's Poet** : It can't be anything but M-Rated!

 **DescendantY12** : Yeah! Watch out gods! Hakuno has protection under the true God of War! Yep, the first M-Rated Story in the Digital Human series, let's see how this goes.

 _A crooked branch hangs off the tree, she stands there with the decision to save it, but the Extra within the realm of gods finds herself chained by hands seeking to fulfill their own desires while breaking her own. Now, the Extra must push forward to save the branch from falling into the darkness while keeping her soul untainted._

* * *

 _Digital/Ashes_

Chapter 2: The Tumbling State

 _Hestia walked through the halls of her Familia Mansion, grand and luxurious, it symbolized her Familia's rise from its meager beginnings. Bell and Hakuno were Adventurers without peer, even Loki admitted that Hestia's Children were better in every way. Still, Hestia was happy because her Familia had a comfortable home and-_

 _A city of flames, scorching, burning heat charred flesh and bone, ash filled the lungs with every breath. The buildings, brilliant testimonies to mankind's ingenuity, crumbled and broke apart on to the blackened earth. All the roads perished into oblivion, the streets that once had industry booming through them now empty husks._

 _Desecration brought on by its own children, the Earth continued to be tainted by their ignorance and folly, the lifeforce of its magical energy fading away, signaling the end of mysticism._

 _The sounds of explosions and firearms echoed in the distance, continuing a fruitless unexplained conflict even as the world turned into a wasteland. As the dying looked up into the heavens, crying for salvation, many asked the question._

 _Why?_

 _No answer would be given to them._

 _As she stood in this civilization bombarded by senseless destruction, waiting for an individual that would never arrive, her afflicted body would sear the memory of this devastation into the soul despite the mental condition._

 _Truth lied in this._

 _Remember, she was born through perdition._

 _An suffering basked through the sacrifice of countless others brought her own salvation and birth._

 _Even as the soot was washed away by the rainfall, the fire dimmed down to reveal the city remains clouded in smoke, she cannot escape or forget this fact._

 _After all, this was the only true memory she had._

 _The only piece that Hakuno Kishinami retained._

* * *

Hestia shot upright from the bed, her heart beating so furiously it felt as if it was bursting out of her chest, sweat dripped from her white skin and breathing gasped erratically for air. She raised her hands, they shivered in a manner one would think it freezing outside, but the Goddess of the Hearth pressed them against her large upper breasts and forced herself to calm down. It took a moment, but eventually, Hestia managed to relax her heartbeat and breath, as well as her shaking form.

"What kind of nightmare was that…?" She questioned her vivid dream, it was much too clear and consistent, the imagery displayed beyond any worldly experience.

It looked like a domain of fire and ash, where nobody can survive. But, even as Hestia thoughts out it, the dream already began to fade into memory.

However, there was one thing about it she could still recall.

Hakuno Kishinami.

The little mage girl had been in that scorched city… Was this perhaps because of her kidnapping that she got this nightmare?

Hestia frowned.

She was frustrated at her lack of ability to save her mage girl and angry at Artemis, who was no doubt responsible for Hakuno's kidnapping given the goddess' desire to have her.

"I got to find a way to rescue her," Hestia moved off the bed, walking to the bathroom mirror. She looked at her reflection, blue eyes glistening and long black hair nearly as high as her petite body, the goddess began tying her hair into her usual twintail appearance with two white flower-like hair accessories.

"Should I ask for help?" It would be a gamble, fellow gods don't appreciate interfering in potential War Games between two Families, especially when dealing with deities from other pantheons. In the event of a War Game, Hestia's First Child, Bell, would fall flat against the outnumbering, out-leveled, and more experienced huntresses of Artemis's Familia… It would be like giving Hakuno away without a fight, even with any magic that her Second Child, Hakuno, had at her advantage to help Bell.

She slammed her fist against the stonewall, "Why can't I think of anything!?" Hestia shouted. "Only a month of having my own Familia and I'm already losing one of them…" Her voice softened, sorrow creeping into her heart, but Hestia shook her head and steeled herself. "There's got to be something…"

Her Second Child wouldn't become some other diety's object! She would not lose a member of her Familia! Not Hakuno or Bell! Only if Hakuno wanted to willingly, and considering that it took kidnapping her, it was a certified case that the monotone girl denied Artemis!

Hestia moved to dress into her common attire, a white dress with blue strings, taking a brief moment to recollect her thoughts, she wondered where Bell could be as he wasn't sleeping on the couch, or in the bed when Hestia awoke.

"Bell!" Hestia called out, leaving the bathroom and looking around the living area. "Bell?" She questioned but couldn't spot him. "You here?" The goddess shouted again.

Where was he?

Seeing how Bell wasn't here, Hestia walked up the stairway to the surface floor, eyes gazing over the ruined, dirty chapel interior and spotting the familiar person.

Bell Cranel sat in full body gear, the white armor plating hadn't been cleaned and he looked awful like the boy hadn't slept a wink. Hestia's concern grew as she noted her gifted Hestia Knife unsheathed and held in Bell's grip, its runes glimmered with blue light, empowered by the Falna his goddess imparted to him.

"Bell…?" Hestia inquired.

"Goddess…" Bell trailed off, his gaze looking towards her, purple marks under his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't sleep well."

Hestia pouted and made her way to him, sitting next to the boy and patting him comfortingly, "You're concerned about Hakuno?"

It was an arrow hit on the center target, or however, that mortal saying went, regardless Bell's expression said it all. He couldn't hide his emotions, but that made his personality traits so appealing to Hestia.

"I don't know what to do," He answered.

"There's…" She was about to say that there wasn't much they could do, but that wouldn't help. "Artemis is stronger than us, Bell," Hestia began. "But you've said that you want to become stronger, so do that! The higher your Status the better chance we have in rescuing Hakuno!"

"Do you think I can get that strong?"

"Of course!" Hestia exclaimed. "Bell, you have the potential to outrival any Adventurer! If you put your heart to it then you can do anything! That's not just how mortals are, that's how you are!" She replied.

"You're… You're right!" Bell stood up with newfound determination. "I'll need to train and fight even harder in the Dungeon!"

"That's the spirit! Just remember to be careful!" Hestia cautioned him.

"By the way, Goddess," Bell turned to her, "Do you know where Lili went?"

Hestia paused for a moment, then said, "No?"

Where had that troublesome prum girl gone?

The Goddess hoped that Liliruca wasn't trying anything desperate to help Hakuno…

She hoped Hakuno was alright.

"Well, get cleaned up first!" Hestia exclaimed. "You can't do your best if you haven't rested well! So take a quick nap!" She said. "I'll try to see if I can get some help."

Maybe Take can offer her some advice?

* * *

The Goddess Freya hadn't stopped smiling since the prior night's revelation, an interesting turn of events that backfired spectacularly on Artemis selfish desire. It had been like a series of tablets all lined up in a row before splitting into a fork, a finger would flick the first and they would tumble, but when it reached that fork only one path continued while the other remained standing.

What a path it was indeed.

Freya had watched with gleaming eyes as a child she had interested in, the small initially bland looking little girl, Hakuno Kishinami had shined like a brilliant north star guided by the lunar light of the Moon itself. It was exhilarating to watch, breathtaking to behold the mortal's resistance against the will of a deity, even to the level where she resisted Artemis' own divine gift in alluring the same sex with ease.

A minor surprise that had been indeed for a mortal child not to be affected by a divine skill.

But Freya had expected that, after all…

 _Hakuno Kishinami was the Inheritor of the Moon Cell._

 _An incomprehensible object exceeding even the gods._

Artemis may have felt a connection by the relation of her own ties to the Moon, but that crude, primitive goddess hadn't any idea of the sheer power that girl had at her disposal, even if the child didn't know it herself.

Then… She did _that_.

A confliction of emotions swirled and twisted itself into Freya every moment she took a glance at the girl's summoned entities.

 _They were Servants_.

 _Heroic Spirits._

 _There was a sense of divinity about them._

 _He was her enemy… He did something… She could never forgive him._

But why?

She felt that way but had no memory of the reason. Still, it wasn't so much that it outstripped her interest in Hakuno Kishinami, in fact, it only further deepened the mystery behind the _Digital Human_.

"Ah, I wonder how far these events will lead? How will that boy response to all this? What will the girl do? I look forward to seeing it play out…" Freya said.

She wouldn't have Artemis have the girl, a warning must be issued, but it must be performed delicately. After all, only Hestia had permission to carry these two interesting children, until the day comes that Freya will have them both.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami shivered involuntarily from the chilly wind that breezed through the forest, it had gotten unexpectedly cold in the morning light and boating along the river only caused a cooler temperature. This was the first time she's experienced such feeling and while she appreciated new sensations, the bite and sting of the frosty air against her uniform wasn't pleasant. Her Servants, Archer and Kratos, had the benefits as Heroic Spirits in not being affected by the physical world's weather or temperature, though considering her dreams last night, they were familiar enough with it that it wouldn't matter.

The magus was reminded of the Third Chimeric Lunar Sea, an Arena creation of SERAPH, a program which managed the Moon Cell during the Holy Grail War, had featured a castle created entirely of craved ice surrounded by underwater icebergs. But, even with the frozen designs, the Arena itself had been kept at a moderate warmth, hence why Hakuno wasn't used to the chill.

As for her dream, it had been an odd, yet heartwarming one. The dream had been clear, Archer had been in it, playing outside in a childish manner that befitted his younger age within the memory, before being called inside by a gentle, soothing voice which took the shape of a woman wrapped in garments cooking some sort of stew or soup. However, Kratos had been in the dream, sporting bandaged injuries, the feminine voice described that Archer's Father had been in a conflict with wolves… But despite Archer's excitement that his Father had won… Kratos did not share the same sentiment, his voice, laced with anger, explained he truly lost.

The dream had been very… Hakuno found it hard to describe, but it was a desired feeling she wanted to experience again sometime especially the woman's tone… It had been nice…

"Girl," Kratos spoke while he pushed the boat along with a heave of the makeshift padel.

Hakuno Kishinami looked to him, Archer was seated beside her, "Yes?" She questioned.

"You guide us," He said.

"Right," She replied in understanding, she wasn't some novice, but an experienced Master that had survived the Holy Grail War. While Kratos no doubt had more experience, he seemed content in letting her take the lead as one leader to another.

She pointed down the right side fork of the river, from what she memorized from the layout of the forest since entering yesterday, that direction should in the general location of Orario. Hakuno Kishinami has stated after waking today to return to her Familia, although Kratos didn't seem to like that statement, he didn't voice his complaint… Atreus, on the other hand, agreed with Hakuno.

Though Archer most likely wanted to see Orario City, Hakuno was likewise, there was still much to see.

The sudden shift in direction had Hakuno grip the boat subconsciously, Archer looked to her with a curious expression, but the magus released her tight hold in a few seconds.

She did not want to fall off the boat.

 _She can't swim, after all_.

"Father?" Archer spoke up.

"Hm?" Kratos acknowledged him as he continued to push the boat along.

"Got any stories?" He inquired.

"A cloaked stranger approached a man one day asking for a map of the region," Kratos began, Hakuno listened. "Out of kindness, the man provided the stranger a map, and the stranger left. The next week, another cloaked stranger appeared and asked for a shield, again, in kindness, the man provided him a shield made of iron, then the stranger left. Again, in the week thereafter, another stranger appeared asking for a sword and the man gifted him one. Now, someone attacked the man's estate, the enemy circumvented his defenses, defeated the posted archers, and approached the man."

Hakuno Kishinami had a vague feeling she knew the culprit already.

Kratos finished, "The man discovered that his enemy had a folded map in his pouch, a shield on his arm, and a sword in his grip. The stranger was his foe, and the man had given him all he needed, and so, the stranger killed the man."

"But why would the stranger do that when the man gifted him so much?" Archer questioned.

"Greed, the stranger wanted the man's estate, and so used his kindness against him," He answered.

"Trusted to much," Hakuno commented.

Rin Tohsaka had pressed the lesson harsh into Hakuno Kishinami, the Spirit Hacker had helped Hakuno but never in her time as a Master provided anything that would potentially be used against her. Don't trust strangers at first glance, don't give away information, and don't underestimate your opponent… There were other lessons, but Hakuno had learned those in harsh ways.

The boat shook as Kratos landed the craft on the river beach, the forest had begun to clear and Hakuno could spot Babylon Tower through the tree canopy. The Master and Servants left the water vessel behind as they begun trekking by foot, an act that Hakuno appreciated more than traveling over water.

Fortunately, they hadn't come across any more monsters, not that the creatures would match Heroic Spirits, from what Hakuno learned the monsters outside the Dungeon were weaker than their original variants.

Even then, Kratos had insane levels of strength, like a Berserker, but restrained. So most monsters probably wouldn't be able to even harm him.

So… Then… Why did the Moon Cell summon Atreus with Kratos? Isn't that a bit overkill?

 _Or will she need that level of power?_

The altered goblin from before might be a telling sign of things to come… Coupled with Artemis illogical actions in kidnapping her… Hakuno will have to be more cautious.

They came across a large cliffside which blocked the way between them and the forest exit. This would not have been the case if they left through the dirt road out of Artemis' Familia mansion, but they didn't have a choice with them potentially pursued by the hunters. Archer climbed up first, rather quickly and with relative ease, but as a Heroic Spirit, he had the enhanced physical attributes to do such a deed.

Kratos walked up to her and lifted her up without a word, Hakuno Kishinami didn't complain as she was carefully held on his back and told how to avoid the blades sharp-edged while holding on. The large man proceeded to climb up the cliffside with practiced efficiency, the magus girl held firmly and watched herself.

It didn't take them long to reach the top.

"Is that it, Hakuno?" Atreus asked.

Hakuno dropped down from Kratos' back, patted her clothing a bit, before looking to spot the grand view of the not-to-far-off city of Orario.

"Yes, we're heading to the older part," She answered. "The more ruinous section," The Digital Human clarified.

The girl hoped her Familia were alright, the sun was high in the sky, indicated it to be around noon, Bell and Lili would usually be in the Dungeon by this hour.

Her eyes caught a small group heading down a dirt road in the distance.

The Artemis Familia, or at least, a few of them. She couldn't tell exactly, but one of those figures looked different than the others.

"We should avoid them," Hakuno said, then noticed they heading toward one of the gates that were closest to the old section. "Nevermind… We're tailing them."

If they were heading toward her Familia… Then she would be there to help in case it got ugly.

Knowing her past experiences with enemies, it always turned into a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone! I'm sure you've been eager to continue this story. I'm just happy that people enjoy it! Another M-Rated story, Digital/Supreme One, has been published a few weeks ago for those who would enjoy a Overlord Crossover.

 **ENDDRAGON369** : I do not spoil future story content.

 **Starlight's Poet** : True, but remember, the gods of Danmachi aren't the gods of Kratos' world. They are similar, but not the same.

 **Gold crown dragon** : Um, Hakuno summoned Atreus? Kratos just came along for the ride.

 **DescendantYI2** : GIRL! Haha, yeah, there are interesting interactions to come for sure!

 **Kage kitsune of light** : That sentence is so right, lol. And thanks for the compliments!

 **Student** : True, haven't summoned outside the standard Heroic Spirit classes yet. Maybe that'll change soon?

 **Keimarios** : Lol, Kratos and Raikou would be insane.

 **KingOfFluff** : This is inspired by the new game, it is Kratos and Atreus from that new game. While there certainly will be blood and gore, this is not the "Kill a lot of gods" story you're looking for.

 **Sky EXE** : Artemis better be careful.

 _A crooked branch hangs off the tree, she stands there with the decision to save it, but the Extra within the realm of gods finds herself chained by hands seeking to fulfill their own desires while breaking her own. Now, the Extra must push forward to save the branch from falling into the darkness while keeping her soul untainted._

* * *

 _Digital/Ashes_

Chapter 3: Not What It Seems

"Bell, something is wrong with them!"

"Stay back, goddess, it's dangerous!"

"Keep moving kid less you get pelted with arrows!"

Bell Cranel's breath was heavy, his heartbeat pumped at a quickened pace as the first-level adventurer weaved around the ruins of old buildings, using them as cover from the multiple arrows that shot towards him. He slammed against a pillar, armor rattling against the impact, his eyes glanced towards his goddess, Hestia, who watched the battle while crouched beneath a stack of stone rubble. Bell looked towards his ally, a woman with a longbow who danced around in melee firing off close-range shots with precise skill.

That woman was Orion and she was fighting against her own Familia members.

"Lante! Lante!" Orion's voice called out towards the girl that was trying to harm her. "Damn it, you're really affected right now!"

Lante slashed at Orion with a hunting knife, but Orion caught the diving wrist and kneed the girl's stomach, reeled back her right arm and then punched Lante across the left cheek and nose, sending the girl skidding across the ground with blood dripping down her injured face.

"Arf!" A monster wolf leaped on Orion from the side, causing both the human and canine to collide, rolling along the ground in a frantic pace to gain an advantage over the other. Orion managed to get on top of the mutt, grab an arrow and shove it into the beast's eye socket.

A spray of blood and gore erupted out of the monster's eye, coating the woman's lower arm with a crimson red color before the monster burst into purple particles symbolizing its demise.

Bell ducked as an arrow pierced the pillar right where his head used to be. His grip tightened on the Hestia Knife, which's blue glow now felt ominously foretelling to in his gaze.

Not ten minutes ago, Hestia and Bell were visited outside their Familia Home by Orion and three girls, all of which were from the Artemis Familia. It had started as a meeting, Orion had been very rational and disagreed with Artemis' actions against the Hestia Familia concerning Hakuno Kishinami. But the girls with Orion didn't seem content with that statement, feverously saying that Hakuno was already part of the Artemis Familia despite Orion's denial.

Hestia shouted at them in anger, it turned into an argument.

Then, those three girls gripped their heads as if in pain, followed by a pack of monster hounds appearing from the nearby rooftops, the girls sided with the monsters and attacked Bell and Hestia. Fortunately, Orion clearly noticed the change and prevented the attacks from them…

Which lead to the current predicament.

Bell didn't understand what happened to the Artemis Familia to attack like this. He hoped that Hakuno was alright, it seemed that his junior member had escaped their mansion given what Orion said.

"Firebolt!" His stamina dipped a bit at its casting; a ball of flame shot forth from his hand with recoil, impacting against a charging monster canine which stumbled and collapsed from the explosive force of the spell.

Then proceeded to roll forward, avoiding another arrow, he stood up bringing his Hestia Knife to bear against the girl before him and-

-He hesitated.

 _He didn't want to kill anyone, even against people that threatened to do so to him._

"Bell!" Hestia's voice called out.

 _Pain._

His hesitation allowed the girl to stabbed his shoulder, in between the armor sockets, the cruel reality of pain brought him out and he kicked his opponent away before she could further harm him.

He winced and tested his arm, it hurt to move but not any more than what monsters had done to him in the Dungeon. Bell recalled fighting other adventurers within the Dungeon, more recently, the group that had attacked him, Lili, and Hakuno before that altered monster appeared.

It was just another case that there were bad people out there.

But, even so, Bell knew these girls weren't his enemy, they were being controlled or possessed somehow. He didn't know how or why, or anything about what was going on, however, he will do his best to stop them without killing them.

Orion seemed to do so.

So even if his opponents were higher Level, he can manage it somehow.

 _If he can't manage this, then he can forget trying to catch up to her._

Bell sharply turned and slashed diagonally upward, blood splashed across his face as the canine monster bled profusely from the young adventurer's strike. He raised his arm towards the beast and shouted.

"Firebolt!"

A quick-casted spell of flame burst forth from Bell's outstretched palm, his feet firmly planted prevented Bell from losing his footing due to recoil. The beastly spawn's body lit aflame and began to be charred alive before its core burst apart with a display of purple mist.

Another canine came up, Bell attempted to turn but it was too late as it leaped at his undefended side-

-Only to be sent flying when a massive axe shot towards it and embedded itself into the monster, mysterious runes glowing and encasing the wolf in ice.

"Don't kill the girls, Father," A voice called, occupied with arrows being shot at the numerous monster canines that tried in vain to avoid getting pelted by the ammunition.

"Watch the shots, boy!" It was a much older masculine voice that shouted with clear discipline and authority that Bell found himself following. "Girl! Keep your distance!"

"Code Cast: Hack!"

Hakuno!?

Bell Cranel faced the direction of the three voices, indeed towards the back of the reinforcements stood Hakuno Kishinami, her arm lifted and casting her magic spell, damaging and stunning a wolf enough for the rather massive figure of a ghostly-pale man to bash its skull in with his bare fist which instantly caused it to implode into mist.

"Behind you!" Hakuno shouted.

The bulky man swiftly turned and a shield of unknown make unfolded from his left arm into a full circular defense, a monster canine jumped onto it, its jaws clamped down on the shield's edge, but the man rushed to a nearby pillar and smashed the monster against the hard stone, dislodging it.

Then he reached his right arm and the axe from before flew right past Bell Cranel and into the man's grip, who took two hands into the handle and proceeded to bisect the monster in two effortlessly.

Meanwhile, the young boy, likely around his age and bearing resemblance to what Bell assumed was the father, had just struck the head of one of the girls with his bow shaft, knowing her unconscious.

As for the other two, Orion had successfully managed to knock them out as well.

It seems the battle was finished.

* * *

The Digital Human sighed in relief, her Familia had been under attack, but it appeared they had a coup that split them apart, allowing Hestia and Bell a much-needed ally while she and her Servants were still a bit far to support. Now that the Artemis members, save one, had been knocked out and the monsters that had strangely been with them eliminated, Hakuno could breathe in a relaxed state.

"Hakuno~!" Hestia sang out the magus' name and rushed towards her, enveloping her in a loving tackle of a hug, nearly causing her to stumble.

Bell Cranel had a bright smile on his face as he also walked closer in greeting back her. "Glad you're safe."

"Sorry I worried you," Hakuno apologized.

Hestia shook her head underneath her bosom, "D-Don't worry about it… I'm just happy you're safe…" Hestia answered; Hakuno could hear the goddess sniffling in her crying emotions.

Hakuno smiled, "I'm happy to be back, Artemis wasn't… She wasn't a kind person like you."

"She used to be," The woman that had rebelled against her own Familia replied.

"Who are you?" Hakuno questioned. "I'm Hakuno Kishinami," She introduced herself.

"Orion," She said. "So… You're Hakuno…" The woman glanced up and down, inspecting her, "You're plain looking and a mage, I don't understand why she's reacting like this to you…"

Hestia stopped her hug and looked to Orion, "No clue either! Besides, Hakuno is my little mage girl, part of my Familia!"

Atreus equipped his bow back over his body, then walked up to Hakuno, Bell, and Hestia, "Hello, I'm Atreus, so you'll Hakuno's Familia?"

Bell Cranel wiped the blood off his face, "I'm Bell, and yeah, Hakuno's part of our Familia."

Hestia beamed brightly, "Yep! I'm Hestia, the goddess for the Familia!"

Hakuno noted Kratos narrow his eyes at Hestia with something akin to contempt. Hestia seemed to notice this, she instantly became wary as she looked towards the Servant.

Kratos glanced to Hakuno, "You should part ways from the gods."

Hestia frowned, "Hey! I'm a great goddess!" She exclaimed.

"I've met with gods before," Kratos responded. "It never ends well."

Hakuno remained impassive, "Hestia's too good-hearted. She's cared for me, if you don't trust her, at least trust me."

Atreus looked to his father, "We are her Servants, isn't this her story?"

"Hm," Kratos grunted, then decided to change his attention towards Hestia. "You've already failed the girl once."

It was a solid point that made Hestia flinch, but she recovered, "I know that… But, I will strive to do better! Hakuno… Hakuno is my child, just like Bell, as her goddess it is my responsibility to care for her needs as she grows."

There were a fear and determination in Hestia's eyes, she was scared of Kratos, for whatever reason, but through force of will, she remained resolute.

" divinity is sealed," Kratos stated. "Keep it that way."

Hestia's face changed into confusion, "I don't… I feel like I should know you, but I've never met you… But I promise I will do my best for my children's sake!"

"We shall see," Kratos replied simply and then moved away, it seemed he was done talking for now.

Hakuno wanted to ask something, but she would do so later.

The petite goddess released a held breath, "Wow… My heart felt like it was beating faster than lightning there… Who is he?"

"My Father," Atreus answered.

"Kratos," Hakuno replied with a name.

"Kratos?" Hestia says the name with shock, glanced back to the back of the man, then looks to Hakuno and Atreus. "You can't be serious, he looks nothing like Kratos! And that brute hasn't left Heaven last I heard!"

She must mean this world's Kratos.

"Orion," Hakuno said, "Aren't you tied to Artemis?"

Hakuno Kishinami had an extensive amount of information concerning mythology, but it wasn't perfect. She had only read and studied myths that went alongside the enemy Servants in the Holy Grail War. Since none of the Heroic Spirits she'd face had been apart of Greek Mythology, her knowledge was limited.

The only reason she'd known about it in the first place was because of Saber, a roman Heroic Spirit, that had been one of the three Servants she recalled had been among the possibilities the Moon Cell showed her.

 _She can't even truly remember if Saber had been her Servant, or if it had been Archer or Caster…_

Since Rome had many of its culture derived from its older Greek counterpart, many of its myths in the library fell back to them.

"I am part of her Familia," Orion said. "But…" She glanced down to her unconscious fellows. "I fear something has changed her more so than her physical appearance now."

"Her appearance?" Hakuno questioned.

"So that's why!" Hestia exclaimed in realization. "I was wondering why she looked different than before!"

"It is as you say, Goddess Hestia," Orion began. "You were considered a sister to her, but a few months ago something happened… An unknown source changed her drastically… At first, it was only her looks… But recently her personality has been changing and now I fear it's taking away the last vestiges of what made her our goddess."

"She tried something," Hakuno said. "My head hurt but I resisted it."

Hesita gasped, "That'll be Arcanum… That means she's been using her divine powers, which is against the laws imposed on gods in the Lower World. But… I couldn't detect it… If we gods can't feel Artemis using her Arcanum that means it's an extremely subtle use."

Bell spoke up, "What's the consequences of using your Arcanum?"

"Well," Hestia crossed her arms. "If I unleashed my Arcanum in Orario, I would be detected for quite a distance by others and easily identified, which then I'll be forced back up to Heaven as punishment…" Hestia shook her head. "Not that I ever would! Besides, my Arcanum is weak compared to other deities…"

"Huh…" Atreus looked interested in Hestia's explanation.

However, Atreus is a Servant, the rulings of this world would not apply to him as a Heroic Spirit contracted with a Master. For example, if Atreus had a rank of Divinity in his Servant Status, it would imply the concept of divinity in accordance with how the Moon Cell interprets it, not how this world would.

There could be a sense of familiarity between the two, but it would not be the same.

Hakuno, a complete novice of a magus, knew this.

It would be as presumptuous as assuming this world to be in the Age of Gods as it was to think these concepts identical between radically different worlds.

"That doesn't explain something," Bell pointed out. "Why did the Familia members suddenly attack us?"

Orion frowned, "I… I don't know… I was on a trip, trying to find a cure for Artemis' condition when I was forced to come back here by her order. Didn't have a choice, I needed to avoid her suspicion of me. It might be possible that being near Artemis longer affected them as well."

"How do you feel about her?" Hestia asked, though there was a worry in her voice she tried to hide it. "I thought Orion was male, but you're certainly not."

A scarlet hue colored the woman's cheeks, "I… It's complicated… I just want the old Artemis back, not whichever or whoever this thing is making her!"

"You have no idea what it is," Hakuno said. "But you tried to find a cure without information?"

Orion flushed in embarrassment, "I'm clueless, aren't I?"

"Don't worry," Atreus said. "We just need to find somebody who knows something!"

Hakuno knew Archer meant well, but it wouldn't be as simple. This was something entirely new, according to Hestia and Orion's tones, and there likely be very few to none with any knowledge on how to handle it. But, Hakuno Kishinami had an advantage, with the Moon Cell Regalia she could try accessing its observatory prowess and archives to find a solution.

She didn't like being connected to the Moon Cell, but it has positive merits.

The only problem is that she couldn't do that with just one-half of the Regalia. The magus needed the other half to access such functions. Which meant diving deeper into the Dungeon to obtain it, previously improbable without Servants, but with Kratos and Archer it was possible.

That would take time.

"Do you mind if I examine them?" Hakuno asked and pointed towards the unconscious girls.

"Well… You are a mage, maybe you'll catch something I can't, go ahead," Orion replied.

Hakuno Kishinami walked and kneeled down over the knocked out form of a girl, Lante, Orion provided the name. The Digital Human put a hand over the young woman.

 _Her magic circuits surged with od, inner magical energy_.

"Code Cast: View Status," Hakuno whispered under her breath.

It was a gamble, this Code Cast didn't have the thorough capability to analyze, it could only give her information in a more generalized sense. Still, it was all Hakuno had in her repertoire to use. It revealed bits and pieces, Lante's Level, her name, the Familia she was tied to- Wait.

The information of Artemis' name was blurred as if the ink had been smudged while writing it. It was clear something was going on, and it was to the point where it was beginning to influence the Falna these girls had with their deity.

Hakuno didn't know how Falna worked entirely, considering that Orion stated she'd not been near Artemis as much, it could be theorized that Artemis updated her members' Falna and accidentally affected them through that over time.

She told the others what she discovered.

Hestia seemed very much concerned, "I won't be affected too, right?" She asked.

The magus shook her head, "Keeping your distance from Artemis should be fine," She answered.

Orion crossed her arms, "So only works over long exposure, I haven't updated since she changed, I wasn't affected…" She looked towards her downed Familia members. "How do I cure them now?"

Hakuno didn't want to say that killing Artemis would probably solve it.

But she knew that Orion likely was aware of that already.

If it spread, there would be more than the Artemis Familia being affected, and with the changes in the Dungeon occurring by something altering monsters...

The magus looked towards Kratos, who merely sat in patient wait on top of a stone half wall. His massive figure slightly slouched, like carrying an invisible heavy weight on his shoulders. He seemed almost lonely, uncaring of those around him save for Atreus, and perhaps to some extent, Hakuno.

 _Hakuno Kishinami saw something pass over Kratos, like the sparks of ember and ash trying to comfort the old figure before it was pushed away by the breeze._

"Let's get inside for now," Hestia suggested, looking toward Orion. "You can stay with us, but we'll need to bind your fellows' hands."

Orion nodded in acceptance, "I thank you for your kindness, Goddess Hestia."

"Archer," Hakuno spoke, a confusing glance came from Orion.

"Yeah?" Atreus replied in knowing. "Something you need?"

"Can you help Orion and Bell with them?" Hakuno pointed towards the unconscious trio. "I need to talk with Kratos."

"Sure," He replied willingly.

Hakuno walked towards Kratos, placing herself next to him by sitting. He didn't say a word, the magus took a deep breath and asked…

"Do you know Hestia?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** This is a rather slow updating story, but I've trouble deciding certain story elements. Apologies about that! Not to mention this is a short chapter.

 **Impstar** : Yes, they're two Servants in one. Like Anne and Mary.

 **Starlight's Poet** : Who knows? I'm sure Hakuno get down to the bottom of this mystery. And yeah, Atreus and Loki will be fun to write later.

 **KingOfFluff** : Oh, I'm sure we'll get some god slaying yet.

 **Sakaewmatsui** : Yes, Hakuno will still summon two additional Servants later.

 **Student** : Who knows? Hestia was never in GOW trilogy.

 _A crooked branch hangs off the tree, she stands there with the decision to save it, but the Extra within the realm of gods finds herself chained by hands seeking to fulfill their own desires while breaking her own. Now, the Extra must push forward to save the branch from falling into the darkness while keeping her soul untainted._

* * *

 _Digital/Ashes_

Chapter 4: Plan Unto War

She would never receive a vocal answer.

But Kratos's gaze had stared off into the distance, a quiet solace, with a sour expression. The unwritten reply that wrote past experiences, that with relations unkind the deities he had known. Hakuno Kishinami knew this occurrence to be more common, what little she has read, the hints that spoke on what the gods would force upon humanity's heroes. They were filled with trails and betrayal, nothing like what Hestia had done for her.

The deities of her old world were flawed in their perceptions concerning humanity, detached from the same morals. Even her memories of a certain goddess, a cheerful magical fox girl, had her own dark secrets concerning what she had done to other humans, before her incarnation as one of them.

At least, this is what Hakuno had known about the Divine Spirits.

But this world wasn't like that… Well, at least it didn't appear to be at first. Perhaps, Kratos' opinion still had justification, in the distrustfulness he had shown Hestia and the simmering rage that he had for Artemis.

She never received a vocal answer from him, but Hakuno Kishinami understood the underlying context. The magus girl had the knowledge, and experience, to know what Kratos inaudibly implied.

"Master, here," Archer's voice knocked Hakuno out of her thoughts.

"Thank you," She reached over and took the plate, basic steamed food sat on it. They were inside her Familia's headquarters, the underground rooms of a ruined church, where they decided to plan over a meal.

Heroic Spirits didn't need to eat to survive, Hakuno was keenly aware of this fact, but that didn't mean they didn't enjoy the luxury. All they required was a source of magical energy, that which their Master provided.

The Digital Human took a pinch of salt and spread it on the dish, it would taste rather bland otherwise. She blew gently a few times before taking a bite, savoring what little flavor it had and enjoying the fact she could satisfy her hunger.

"What's this about 'master', my little mage?" Hestia questioned, glancing to Atreus before setting back her gaze to the brown-clothed girl.

"It's a title," Hakuno replied. "We have a contract, Master and Heroic Spirit." She explained straightforwardly.

"I'm sorry… Spirit?" Hestia said as if she heard incorrectly. "They don't look like the spirits I see around town."

"Correction," Orion said. "Heroic Spirit, implying a Spirit of a Hero? Similar to the heroes of old before Falna?"

"Really!?" Bell exclaimed in eager excitement, looking back to Atreus. "You're like one of those story-book heroes?"

The boy chuckled nervously, "Sorta, I guess? I can't fully remember my legend."

"What about the big dude?" Liliruca Arde asked.

"Father?" Atreus clarified. "He's mostly tagged along, we're like one whole Heroic Spirit as two individuals."

"But… He's a god…" Hestia muttered under her breath. "Right…? The divinity feels off…"

Hakuno Kishinami was aware that Kratos remained on the surface, outside the church, refusing to enter under Hestia's roof. The goddess had a point, a Servant that was two individuals was a very odd case, furthermore, it didn't feel like a Noble Phantasm. But perhaps it was a minor Noble Phantasm and not the main one that crystallized Atreus's legend.

Or course, Hestia didn't know about any of that.

Orion pointed at Hakuno, "That would make her the spirit contractor. There hasn't been one for centuries, possibly thousands of years."

The magus felt oddly the center of attention, "Please don't let that information spread."

"Yeah!" Hestia exclaimed, suddenly behind Hakuno and hugging the young girl. "I don't want some title like 'Contractor of Spirits' to spread and invite more trouble as is!"

"Sounds like an advertisement," Lili said. The small prum pouring tea into mismatched cups.

"No advertisement!" Hestia denied. "Those other gods will want Hakuno's cuteness all for themselves!"

Orion nodded in agreement, "That and other reasons."

Hakuno sighed audibly.

"You're so much trouble," Hestia said. "Why do my Familia members always have so much trouble?"

"Sorry, goddess," Bell muttered.

"Stil, Artemis is after Miss Hakuno," Liliruca stated. "She has already broken Familia Laws between Familias in kidnapping her, and directly attacking another Familia's headquarters."

"It's not unheard of," Orion said. "Other Familia's have perished through such means, under the radar as this currently."

"But we just started!" Hestia exclaimed. "I don't want something disastrous occurring before our myth begins!"

Orion raised her hands, "I didn't mean that they all perished! It's still rare and you have a likely chance of surviving."

"But… I know I'll just return to Heaven…" Hestia trailed off, eyes glancing over her Familia members. "But where's I can come back, my children can't."

Hakuno Kishinami knew that her Familia were in a tight spot, but whereby she'd been an reliability before, now with her Servant the magus had the opportunity to solve this issue. She had the luxury of free information, given by Orion's willingness to aid. If Artemis was by some measure, possessed, corrupted, or controlled by some external force than there was a way to eliminate it.

She had with her the most powerful object beyond the planet, a Regalia that was beseeched unto her an observational device capable of altering reality.

The Moon Cell.

Sure, the Regalia was split into two pieces, but her authority as the victor of the Holy Grail War still granted her privileges… Even if she was hesitant on using it, the memories of the dreams annihilated by her hand in due to that cruel moon, they pushed her away from interacting with it.

But that did not mean she would not use it to help people she cared about.

There were still the unconscious individuals of the Artemis Familia, she could test the viability of curing their controlled status on them.

She stood up, garnering the attention of the others, and walked towards the prone figures of the three girls.

"Hakuno, what are you doing?" Liliruca questioned everyone's thoughts.

"Fixing," Hakuno replied to the point.

"Fixing…?" Orion was puzzled.

Once over them, Hakuno Kishinami took a deep breath; to ready herself. She raised a hand over them, the Regalia adorned on a finger.

 _A vision of fire and flames, a city covered in ash and soot, the memories of the original signaled the activation of magic circuits channeling od._

"Search, Cure," Hakuno commanded.

 _ **Inheritor Inquiry Received. Warning: Limited Authority due to damaged Regalia.**_

 _ **Searching for appropriate Mystic Code…**_

Hakuno's head started to ache as possible solutions through a variety of Mystic Codes came into her head. There were certain restrictions, requiring additional magical energy or reagents that she couldn't afford. She didn't wish for high-ranking, a basic Mystic Code or Formal Wear would likely provide enough to purge the mental influence.

Only the problem is that while there was plenty to handle physical ailments, not much was particularly suitable in dealing with mental influence. So, instead, she decided to try searching for mental resistance.

 _ **Result Found. Equipping B-Rank Mystic Code: Uniform of Ashes.**_

A bright flash of blue light briefly shined around her, data Spiritrons enveloped her body before dissipating completely as if never there. Hakuno quickly examined her body, there wasn't any visual difference to her clothing, but there was a mental indicator that gave her knowledge on how to utilize new Code Casts.

With her magic circuits still activate, though her reserves have taken a slight blow, the Digital Human used one of the newest magecraft spells.

"Code Cast: Mental Resist 32," She said, her hand directed at the unconscious Artemis members. The girls conflicted expressions while asleep as if their dreams were strange nightmares, but the moment blue light in the form of circles traveled alongside their bodies, these expressions faded away to peaceful ones.

Hakuno Kishinami didn't know if her Code Cast was permanent or not, but it seemed to be effective in warding off the influence. While it may seem a solution to the members, Hakuno wouldn't know whether it would work for Artemis herself until she tested it.

"Think I managed it," Hakuno spoke back to everyone.

"What…?" Orion was confused.

"You helped them?" Bell questioned with a more positive outlook.

She nodded, "Yes, or at least, for a while?"

Bell grinned, "Great!" He didn't question the method. "Alright, so we have a way to help them. Just need to have Hakuno use her magic."

"Provided we can get them without them getting us," Archer pointed out. "But I agree, we can help now!"

"Mouh," Hestia pouted. "Hakuno…" She trailed off.

"Sorry," Hakuno apologized, "I didn't want to be protected so much."

Liliruca slapped her own cheeks; "Ow," she said. "Alright, fine! Sure! Let's ignore the fact that Hakuno just spat in the face of common adventurer sense! What's the plan?"

"We can't take them all at once," Hakuno began. "Single out groups, distract until I can apply the Code Cast," She said. "Avoid Artemis, only Atreus and Kratos can handle her."

"Guerrilla Warfare?" Orion said. "That's… Pretty well-planned. But there's a lot, who are our teams?"

"I'll help too!" Hestia exclaimed.

"Goddess, it's dangerous!" Bell argued.

"She can help," Hakuno said. "Hestia will be with me." She thought for a moment. "Lili with Bell, Orion with Atreus, Kratos also with me."

Archer Servants had Independent Action as a Class Skill, but Hakuno wasn't sure about Kratos. Independent Action allowed a Heroic Spirit to operate without the support of a Master for a certain period of time, depending on the skill's rank.

Although Kratos wouldn't appreciate Hestia's presence, given his obvious dislike of divinity, he would likely be more comfortable with the Goddess of the Hearth in sight rather than not.

Besides, Hakuno wanted to show him that Hestia wasn't a bad person.

She grabbed a piece of paper and lay it on the table for all the see, then grabbed a writing utensil and began drawing the general outline of the Artemis'a Mansion and its surroundings.

Orion arched a brow, "Impressive memory… Your attention to detail is remarkable."

"Couldn't count how many members," Hakuno said.

"Two dozen," Orion provided. "No mages, all huntresses. Few are proficient in melee combat. Most only Level Two, but one is Level Three."

"What about you?" Liliruca inquired.

"I'm Level Three," She answered. "The only other one."

Hestia pressed her fingers against her temple, trying to ease her growing panic, "Hakuno, Bell, and Lili are all Level One."

"My Servants are stronger still," Hakuno reassured. "Levels don't necessarily matter."

"Levels do matter!" Hestia pointed at Hakuno. "There's a great disparity in ability between each Level, Hakuno."

The magus tilted her head, "I didn't see any."

"Y-You-" Hestia has to glance away, take a deep breath, then look back, that didn't diminish the pink on her face. "Why don't you seem to understand that?"

"Hakuno is denser than Bell..." Liliruca stated.

"Hey! I just didn't know things!" Bell excused. "Come on, I'm sure Hakuno has a reason for believing otherwise."

They looked to Hakuno Kishinami expectedly for an answer.

She didn't give any.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami stepped outside the church, spotting the other half of her summoned Servant, Kratos, still sitting on the ruined pillar nearby rubbing a stone against his ax's blade. The chilly wind breezed against her clothes, causing a slight shiver, but the girl walked further out towards Kratos's side. She lifted herself up on a nearby podium, legs hanging as she didn't turn to face him.

"Kratos," She began. "I've made a plan on dealing with the Artemis Familia."

The large man continued to press the stone against the blade, a mild screeching noise occasionally echoed as he slid it across.

She continued, "I've divided us into teams, I have a Code Cast… Um, a spell," Hakuno clarified for him in case he didn't have the term's knowledge usually given by the Moon Cell on summoning. "It can be used on the members to help them think straight again."

"You want to solve this matter without bloodshed?" His every word oozed with experience that doubted her plan.

"Yes, I shouldn't have to kill… Again," Hakuno added the last word.

"Despite your history in that war, you maintain that outlook," Kratos said. "Commendable, if foolish."

"I know," She knew it was a foolish thought. "Still, you'll help me. I don't want to kill Artemis, I think I can help her. But I need you."

Her Servant's magical energy is seemingly divided between both Atreus and Kratos, she didn't know exactly how it worked, but presumably, long combat would be quite unfavorable for them.

"If that is what to do," He resigned. "But I make no promises, girl."

"That's all I ask, Kratos."


End file.
